New Beginnings
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: Here is the ghostly sequel to Eye wide open, Eyes shut tight which is the only reason this is under Twilight. So what will Yami do when faced with a ghost with a dark past?
1. Summer

Book 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: Summer

Pfft. The soft sound was heard as the spit ball hit the white board, the teacher turning around fire in her hawk like eyes, most of the class giggling. The 15 year old Yami hiding a straw behind her back, Lucifer sitting beside her, his head down on his desk, whether he was hiding his laughter or sleeping no one knew, but the teacher soon turned back around finishing the problem. A few more students blew spitballs just as the bell rang, everyone quickly running out before she could give them their summer reading assignment, Lucifer right by Yami's side in an instant.

"Woot, we survived freshman year," shouted Yami, Lucifer high-fiving her before slipping an arm around her waist, since they had been officially going out all year, or at least the whole school year. They walked outside saying goodbye to all their friends, exchanging phone numbers quickly, and getting their yearbooks signed, before running to their parent's car or trying to catch the bus.

"Kari! Alyx!" a man yelled. Yami and Lucifer turning, since those were the names they went by at school, and standing there was Gallen in a sleeveless light blue shirt and jeans, lifting up his sunglasses a bit as he leaned against a convertible black Maserati Spyder

"Kari, Alyx's brother-in-law is so hot," one of Yami's friends whispered, making her elbow her slightly before they both ran over to the car and hopped in. All of their friends shouting bye as they waved before Gallen started to drive them home.

"Guys excited for summer?" asked Gallen.

"Duh swimming, parties, staying up later" shouted Lucifer.

"And who could forget you and Gabby's wedding," Yami said in a sing song voice, humming here comes the bride, Gallen obviously blushing a bit.

"That reminds me, my brother is coming tomorrow he's staying for the summer so he can come for the wedding, his name is Alyx," Gallen said Yami and Lucifer glancing at each other. After the Matt incident they thought anyone with a name Lucifer used or came up with was bad luck.

"With a y?" asked Yami Gallen nodding, both Yami and Lucifer sharing a worried look.

*Sorry there was a screw up and this story was deleted because my computer was being slow and I thought I was on facebook but I was actually on the fanfiction tab but hey yea its here again.


	2. Flirt

Chapter 2: Flirt  
Yami's P.O.V 

Lucifer and I ran in, excited to chunk all our papers and binders in the trash. Then saw a young man sitting on the couch with Amy, his sandy blond hair slightly wavy, with a small black crown with red and green gems on his head at the same awkward angle Gallen use to. Me and Lucifer dropped our bag by the door for a moment.  
"Who's this?" I asked, Amy standing up.  
"Welcome home, this is Alyx," she said as he stood as well bowing.  
"Good day," he said, "oh well hello there," he said when he raised back up, stepping forward to hug me, but then jumped back when Lucifer held out his hand as if scared of it.  
"Alyx, I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," Gallen said hanging his keys up.  
"Decided to come early, not a problem is it?" Alyx asked.  
"No, not at all," Gallen said moving to hug his baby brother, but he stepped back, Gallen looking confused for a moment, but said nothing.  
"Alyx have you been shown to your room?" Gallen asked.  
"Yes, this lovely woman has been a very gracious host, giving me a tour of your home, while you were away," he said waving his hand to Amy, giving the same charming smile Gallen had.  
"So is this charming teen, a new sister of mine as well?" he asked kissing my hand.  
"No, I'm you new brothers girl friend," I said making him frown.  
"Sorry my Cherie," he said stepping back.  
"I'm going to my room," I said heading upstairs, Lucifer picking up our bags and following. 


	3. Books

Chapter 3: Books 

"I don't like him," Lucifer said sitting on my bed, while I closed the door.  
"He doesn't seem too bad," I offered.  
"Oh yea he hugged you, did you see that look when I just held out my hand?"

"Indifference?"  
"No, disgust!" Lucifer shouted, while I threw papers in the trash and added contacts to my lovely purplish red blackberry I got for Christmas.  
"I think you're jealous, plus he doesn't act quite like Matt," I said, starting to play Tetris instead.  
"Are you sticking up for him?" Lucifer asked appalled.  
"Yea, so? Just calm down," I said throwing a novel at him, which hit the wall instead Lucifer looking back at it.  
"Ha missed," he said, an English textbook hitting him in the head making him fall off the bed.  
"Ow, you're suppose to turn these in at the end of the school year," Lucifer muttered throwing it back, which I caught but it still hit me in the gut knocking the wind out of me.  
"I know, this one is yours," I said making him crawl over and open it up to see his name written on the other side of the cover.  
"Aw man," he grumbled making me laugh.  
"If you leave now maybe Gallen can get you to the school before the teachers leave," I said as he gave me a slight glare, but then smiled, he could never stay mad at me.  
"Ok then, be right back," he said and kissed my forehead before running downstairs.


	4. Scream

Chapter 4: Scream 

I sat up from my laying position, weird I was in the main corridor of the house. I was just in my room a moment ago, but I thought nothing of it and got back up heading upstairs, but when I entered my room it didn't look like mine. It was like a cave hallway, with torches hanging on the walls to light the way. Now let's see dark, creepy, and giving off some bad vibes, that normally that means you should turn around and leave. Unfortunately I have an unsatisfying curiosity, plus after last year's experience I took kick boxing at school so Lucifer wouldn't have to protect me any longer.  
So I kept walking, coming to a wood and metal medieval style door, which I went in the door slamming shut behind me making me jump. Okay a little too scary movieish for me, but oh well, but I was still a little shocked backing up a bit, before turning around seeing a figure in a throne like chair. Ok now is definitely when you run, but again curious, I couldn't resist taking a few more careful steps forward, the man looking up with golden eyes.  
Henry! And this is when I run, but he was fast, he jumped forward grabbing my hair in the back of my head by the roots and kissed me, before clawing down my arm.  
"You killed me, now I'll kill you," he growled making me scream as I tried kicking and punching him with all my strength, but I couldn't feel myself making contact, and if I was he sure didn't show it. He just kept tearing and clawing at my skin, and ripping my body apart. His final blow was a bite to the neck, making me scream one last time.


	5. Like a Brother

Chapter 5: Like a Brother

"Yami!" Alyx screamed as I sat up quickly, covered in sweat to see him standing it doorway panting. It was all just a dream, I thought to myself wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

"S-sorry," I muttered Lucifer walking in leisurely.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, sitting on my bed.

"Yea," I answered Alyx looking confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Yami had a bad experience last year, and she still has nightmares about it, buts its nothing to worry about, go on back to bed," Lucifer said, but he just stood there seeming to fidget like he was nervous.

"Alyx, do you want to stay in here and sleep with us?" I asked, and wow where have I heard that before. Hm, I think my mom use to say ask that when I was 7, but still he nodded so hard I thought he'd break his neck, and I scooted over making Lucifer move as well. Luckily Alyx just curled up on his side nuzzling his head into his pillow and fell asleep, it was actually kind of cute he reminded me of my brother when he was little when he use to run into my room when there was a storm. Then I looked at Lucifer who was glaring, nudging him to stop, it took a while but he finally just looked at me as we both fell asleep as well.


	6. Ghost Stories

Chapter 6: Ghost Stories

"I'M HOME!" Gabriella yelled, though I didn't bother to look up from my game.

"Hey," I said, and then nearly tipped the couch over when I leaned back so hard. Alyx had jumped up off the couch, and then tripped over the coffee table, also hitting the game controller wire causing my controller to be pulled out of the game. So I finally looked over to see Gabby still standing in the doorway covered in blood, dagger in hand also covered in blood, her jeans and shirt ripped in multiple places, in fact the only thing that wasn't ripped, bloody, or destroyed seemed to be her black trench coat.

"Gabby, can you please not come in looking like a psycho murderer when we have guests," I said, Gabby wiping the blood off her dagger with her pant leg putting it up.

"Whoops, there all better. Who's the boy anyways?" she asked making me roll my eyes, cleaning blood off a dagger and putting it up did not make it better, just more deranged.

"Alyx, Gallen's little brother," I said Gabriella holding out her hand to him, but he got up and scrambled away obviously scared of gabby who pouted.

"Rude much?" she mumbled.

"Your covered in blood Gabby give him some slack, let's just hope you haven't scarred him for life," I said a sneaky smile lighting up Gabby's face.

"He's not scarred yet, and he's staying here oh this will be fun, let's hope the old ghosts wake up," she said running upstairs, as I ran over looking up at her.

"Wait, so those ghost stories I heard 2 years ago were real!" I shouted as she leaned over the banister.

"Duh!' she shouted disappearing into her room.


	7. Understand

Chapter 7: Understand

A few days passed, and Alyx seemed a little more relaxed and adapted to Gabby. Especially after she explained she was a vampire hunter, and that's why she was covered in blood.

"Hey, how long did it take you to adapt?" Alyx asked me clutching a glass of tea, as if that would cool him down, while we sat outside, watching Gabby play with a mastiff, she loved huge dogs like that.

"What you mean to Gabby?" I asked, looking up from my laptop.

"Well just, everything?" he asked.

"Well, it was more secretive when I first came. It all just sort of revealed itself in one huge blowout. I guess I just went with it. I don't think I had much sanity though. Plus this was the sort of stuff me and my friends back in Texas only dreamed of happening. Which made it more bearable, also meant I had more practice with crazy ideas," I said leaning back in my chair, Alyx looking at me for a moment. He had this certain glint in his eyes, like one I had when I first met the people who would later become my best friends throughout high school. Like he thought I was the only person who truly understood him. I don't know why he had that look, but I offered him an encouraging smile.


	8. Flowers Like Gabby

Chapter 8: Flowers Like Gabby

I decided to look back at Gabby, who was now running like a crazy person, but I know why since her dog was just lounging in the grass panting. Then I started to notice there were little white roses popping up wherever she went, until she ran onto the patio and hissed at them, while they tried to grow in between the crack in the concrete.

"Make them go away, they're so gross and white and pure, it's disgusting," she yelled hiding behind Alyx, who she started to shake for seemingly no reason.

"Why did they start coming up anyways?" I asked, making her stop shaking him.

"I don't know, one moment I'm playing with Max and the next there flowers are growing and following me," she yelled, throwing her hands up exasperated.

"Aw Gabby they like you," I cooed, while she growled.

"Well I don't, they can burn in hell."

"Okay, we can't get hell, but run in and grab some matches, I'm sure they'll burn," I said changing to monotone.

"Ooooo burning flowers, sounds fun, I'll go find some," she said running inside, Alyx giving me a curious look.

"Are you sure it was always this weird?" he asked.

"Well not the same type of weird, but at least this type doesn't seem deadly," I said, Alyx looking taken back by the word deadly, but said nothing, only giving me glances every now and then. A thousand question he wanted to ask, but wouldn't lurking in the depths of his eyes.


	9. Bonita

Chapter 9: Bonita

"Miss Yami," someone said, knocking on my door before she came in. It was a young Spanish woman, her black hair shining as she opened the blinds letting in the midday sun.

"Is it all ready Wednesday?" I yawned stretching. Maybe I should explain, this young lady is Bonita, which I think means pretty, she comes once a week to clean, which we really don't cause much of a mess most days, and we handle the dishes, so she usually just sweeps and does laundry, but helpful none the less.

"Yes, afraid so," she said in a cheerful voice, I think she liked working for us since we were so low maintenance.

"I think I'll clean up my room this week, I want to sleep some more," I said laying back down, "but can you please take my laundry," I said, waving my hand in the direction of the laundry basket in the corner.

"Oh you kids always sleeping in," she sighed, but took the basket and left, so I rolled over so my back was facing the sunny window, stifling a yawn as I fell back asleep.


	10. Bloody Footprints

Chapter 10: Bloody Footprints

When I was finally ready to wake up, I hopped out of bed and went downstairs. Not really caring about being in my pajamas and my hair messy. I could hear the distant chatter and small noises, of what was probably Alyx and Lucifer playing a video game. That seemed to be their version of fighting, I was about to run and join them, when I stepped in something, thick, warm and wet.

Gross! I was about to yell at Gabby about letting the dog in the house, when I looked down to see it was red. It was a small river of blood, the smell empowering, a smell I knew well from last year, and it was fresh. I felt ready to faint, but followed the trail of blood, not even realizing it as if in a trance where all I could feel was my heartbeat. It led me to the broom closet, I knew what I was probably going to find, but still opened it, there was nothing inside except for a few coats.

I sighed, closing the door, and then suddenly Bonita was standing there, as if she were hiding behind the door. She was bound and gagged, her neck slit, her eyes glassy and unseeing, her face pale. I don't know how I noticed all this in a split second, but then I screamed. The body immediately fell on top of me, as if the invisible strings holding her up had just snapped. I could feel that her body heat had not even completely left her. I screamed louder pushing her off me, running to the living room, leaving a trail of bloody footprints.


	11. The Blame Game

Chapter 11: The Blame Game

"No, cheater!" Lucifer shouted, trying to push Alyx who moved quickly.

"Lucifer! I um, dead, she, AHHHHH!" I screamed, shaken up, and not making any sense, but Lucifer stood up the moment he saw the blood.

"What happened?" he asked, and still unable to talk correctly, I just pushed him into the hall, the girl still lying there stone cold dead, Lucifer covering his mouth shocked.

"Oh my, Gabby!" he yelled.

"What!" she yelled, getting halfway down the stairs before she saw her,

"Man you guys killed her, and didn't include me," she said stomping her foot upset.

"What! No, I thought you did it" Lucifer yelled. Alyx finally joining us, but the moment he saw the body he ran out looking like he was going to puke, and a couple moments later you could hear he did.

"Me? Why would you think I-" she started, but stopped.

"Oh, never mind," she muttered.

"Well we can count out Gallen, Alyx, and Amy. Gallen has been gone all day, Alyx pukes at the sight of blood, which he just demonstrated, and Amy's too sweet. She won't even get blood from the Red Cross, it has to be animal blood," Lucifer said as they both looked at me.

"No! You better not be thinking what I think you are," I said backing up, Lucifer and Gabby glancing at each other.

"Yami just go to your room, we'll discuss this later," he said calmly.

"Lucifer! How could you? I just saw the corpse and it fell on me!" I yelled.

"The blood is on you, and corpses just don't stand up on their own," he said rubbing his eyes, as tears started to form in mine, making me run up stairs.


	12. Eavesdropping

Chapter 12: Eavesdropping

This sucks, how could he think I would do that, I thought plopping down in my floor and opening the vent, hoping the listen in.

"I'm just saying all the evidence is pointing to her. I don't think she would though," I heard Lucifer say, along with soft footsteps meaning he was pacing. As he always did when he was nervous or thinking.

"This wasn't really a tragedy though. The whole town still thinks this place is a death trap. I'll just dispose of the body, like always. Someone will file a missing person report, when they find out she worked here, they'll dismiss the whole case, and everything will go back to normal, and if you didn't think she did it, why'd you send her to her room?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I need to analyze this, and I can't think when she's looking at me with those big blue puppy dog eyes," he said.

"I DON'T HAVE PUPPY DOG EYES!" I yelled out without thinking, not smart, and out of habit I put my hand over my mouth, as if that would help. I waited for Lucifer to shout threw the vents at me, but all I heard was complete silence. I leaned closer to the vent to see if he was whispering.

"BEEEEEEEEEEP!" he blew a blow horn into the vent, making me scream and fall back. My eardrums screaming in agony, with a loud ringing sound.

"Now stop listening in!" Lucifer yelled so loud I didn't need the vent to hear him. Then I heard the slight metallic sound of him shutting the vent then went and closed mine. Just in case he used the blow horn again. I got up and laid down on my bed, waiting for the ringing and buzzing in my ears to stop.


	13. Glow

Chapter 13: Glow

I must of fallen asleep because when I sat up my alarm clock read 11:58 p.m. I got up and turned my lights off, and was about to crawl back into bed when I saw a faint glow seeping in from under my door.

I opened my door slightly, curious as always. I noticed a girl walking down the hall, with light red hair, she wasn't exactly see through, but wasn't exactly solid, making me question if she was ghost or human. Even though she wore a black dress, she somehow emitted a faint white glow. I stepped into the hall, and of course I'm not the quietest person around so she soon noticed. She spun around, rage etched into her face so powerfully it made me squeak and want to run back into my room and hide, but I was frozen in place by that stare. For some reason thought, when she noticed who I was, her expression softened into a small smile, but with a pained, sad look in her eyes. She turned away, and kept walking down the hall.

Out of curiosity I followed. She stopped near the end of a hall, and shot into the ceiling, almost in an orb like state. I ran to where she was just standing, but nothing happened. Then looked up to where she disappeared in the ceiling, but with it being night I saw nothing but darkness. I heard the grandfather clock chime, signaling it was midnight. It was late and I needed rest, so I went to my room, deciding to save this mystery for the morning.


	14. Horror Stories

Chapter 14: Horror Stories

I shot out of my room the next morning to the end of the hall. Not giving myself time to think socks + waxed floor = body slamming the wall, but while I was lying there I stared at the ceiling, noticing a small lines forming a square, like a small door should be there or something. A few seconds later I pieced it together, that must be the door to the attic, that's where the ghost went. I smiled and stood up noticing a bit of rope dangling down. I grabbed it and pulled it the whole rope coming down, but the door didn't open. I jumped up and hung on the rope like a monkey on a vine, but my whole 110 pounds couldn't make it open.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked, looking up at me from the 1st floor.

"Trying to get into the attic," I said, still hanging there slowly turning.

"Don't try, we've lived her over 100 years and have never been able to get up there," he said, so I dropped down from the rope frowning, but still determined to find out what was up there.

"Oh, who lived here before?" I asked, hoping to maybe ask them, or their grandchildren or something.

"Don't know, the lady we brought it from said they just passed away, but we got it for a steal so we didn't ask many questions," he said a confused, but curious look crossing my face.

"Do you think . . . they may have been, murdered?" I asked my voice seeming slightly dramatic, but seemed almost delighted, which Lucifer must have been able to notice.

"Oh no Yami stop there. Don't go thinking just because Bonita died yesterday, and now the attic door won't happen that their somehow connected. This isn't one of your mystery books or horror movies," Lucifer said, seeming somewhat irritated as he walked outside making me frown, but then again he's seemed to have gotten a little more agitated with Alyx being around. I guess he's right though, my books will never come to life, I thought, heading to the living room.


	15. Boy Trouble

Chapter 15: Boy Trouble

I entered the living room to see Alyx lying on the couch, listening to some pop music channel, but he moved so I could sit beside him when he saw me come in.

"Hey Alyx," I said sitting down.

"How you doing Yami?" he asked sitting up.

"Not too good Lucifer's acting really distant," I sighed, Alyx moving closer and putting an arm around my shoulders, which I actually allowed.

"Don't worry he'll come around," he said and kissed my cheek, making me sigh, but then I could feel my eyes on me. The feeling made me turn to see Lucifer in the doorway, glaring at me.

"L-Lucifer, I thought you were at Driver's Ed," I stuttered, probably sounding a lot more guilty then I was for some unknown crime his eyes were accusing me of.

"Forgot my permit" he said, stomping over to the T.V and snatching it off the top of it. "Also before making out with your boy toy you should have the decency to break up with me," he yelled before storming off.

"Wait Lucifer," I yelled starting to run after him, but stopped at the living room door when I heard the door slam, flinching as it that made it official. It was over.

"I'm so sorry Yami," Alyx mumbled, getting up and walking over. He was about to hug me, making me move away quickly.

"No! Leave me alone!" I yelled, emotion nearly making my voice crack. "You did that on purpose. I know you did!" I pushed him away as tears sprang to my eyes and ran upstairs. Slamming my door shut behind me before sinking to the floor sobbing. Then I spotted one of Lucifer's shirts on the floor that I slept in the night before. I grabbed it and held it close before burying my face into it.


	16. Wedding

Chapter 16: Wedding

The next few days went by quickly since I had so much on my mind, and I was surprised when the day of Gabriella and Gallen's wedding was upon us. Amy was running around fixing last minute preparations on everything. It was going to be held outside in the backyard, which had been trimmed and groomed by Amy. There were hundreds of rose bushes everywhere, and a crimson carpet walkway. It led to a black archway that had red roses laced threw it, as if they grew up it that way. It was daytime, but we were blessed with dark clouds for our more dark loving guests, which with Gabby being a vampire hunter I just didn't get why we had these guests, but it was her wedding and luckily the rain was also holding back for us.

I was inside fixing punch for the reception afterwards. Strawberry lemonade for our human guests, and I think you can guess what we had for our more vampiric guests. I was also keeping watch on some food since Gabriella insisted on chicken and tamales, but the caterer took care of the rest

"Yami!" I heard Gabby yell, Amy poking her head into the kitchen.

"I'll keep a watch on the food, go see what she wants she probably got her dress snagged on something," Amy commented, allowing me to run upstairs. Wow I get lots of exercise in this house, and sure enough Gabby did get her dress stuck on something. Her head.

I pulled it down for her then clipped on the lace overlay that went over the bottom of her dress. I had to say she looked pretty good. Her dress had tank top sleeves and was pure black; the lace was red which tiny fake black roses on it. I heard the doorbell ring and Amy greet guests, running to my room to slip into my bridesmaid dress.


	17. Cake

Chapter 17: Cake

My bridesmaid dress was a sleeveless red dress with black ribbons, which laced up like a corset in the front and touched the floor. I ran out to greet people, but ran into Alex on the stairs who was in his tux, holding a bow tie.

"Sorry," I mumbled spitefully, helping him up. Not really sorry I knocked him down. To tell the truth I felt I should push him down again, and hope this time he rolls all the way down, maybe break a couple bones or just his neck.

"It's okay. Can you help me with this tie?" he asked, my anger ebbing away with this sadness and innocence in his voice, so I tied it for him.

"Thanks," he said quickly.

"Whatever," I muttered; starting to run downstairs but he grabbed my hand.

"You know I didn't mean for Lucifer to break up with you right?" he asked, but I just pulled my hand away. My anger coming back, but he was lucky I just glared and kept running downstairs. I greeted the few people you weren't already there; shrinking away from our vampire guests. Even though Gabby and Amy promised they were vegetarian, meaning they only drank animal blood like Amy.

Luckily once everyone was there the wedding went off without a hitch. Jasmine's 5 year old sister made an adorable flower girl, and Lucifer tried not to glare at me when the bridesmaids and groomsmen, or grooms maids as I like to call them, had to walk down the aisle together. Gallen even had him own song when he came down the aisle, good girls go bad, and he was so embarrassed he nearly ran down the aisle so the music would stop sooner.

When it was time for the reception Gabby only shoved cake in Gallen's face, and didn't seem to shove any in pants like she joked about earlier. Gabby did convince Amy to shove cake in my face, and I was about to do the same to Lucifer but he growled at me when I tried. Don't worry thanks to Alyx he still got a face full of cake. All-in-all a good wedding.


	18. The Attic

Chapter 18: The Attic

Clean-up! Yep clean up time. I guess it was pretty simple, I just put up extra food, swept, and mopped while Amy handled the back yard, but after all the festivities my energy gauge was well past zero.

When I got to my room at 11:50 I was ready to just lie down and sleep a week, but before I could even reach my bed there was a soft knock on my door. I groaned, afraid there was something else I needed to do, but I automatically perked up with confusion when I opened my door to see Alyx standing there, with a nervous grin on his face. I was opening my mouth to ask what he was doing, but he pressed a finger to my lips before I could and motioned me to follow as he walked down the hall.

I followed about to ask what the hell was going on again when he barely touched the attic door and it swung open a ladder rolling out. He went up it, my eyes widening. With my curiosity ignited I had enough energy to climb up after him.

I got up there and looked around. It was too dark to even make out any shapes, but there was the putrid smell of old blood, rotting flesh, and death. It was so strong I didn't understand why we could never smell it in the main part of the house; it was so strong it should be stinking up the whole place. I turned around a bit but couldn't see or hear Alyx.

The grandfather chimed midnight and I figured I should head back downstairs before Alyx played some nasty joke like shutting me up here, but then I saw a sort of glimmer and the outline of a door at the far side of the room.

I carefully walked over there and managed to find a doorknob to open the door. It was still black, but that sort of there is light here type of dark black that has a sort of glow. I started to back away, my little danger light in my head that I never usually listen to going off in the back of my head. But I was suddenly pushed hard from behind and fell through the door, which I heard slam soon after, but then I tumbled onto solid rocky ground.


	19. Beside the River

Chapter 19: Beside The River

I looked up, I was facing what looked like a river of fire, and probably spirits because they looked like people, but their skin was transparent. The rest of the area was just stone and dirt. I looked up but there was no sky. I couldn't even see if there was a ceiling, it was all just dark. Then I looked back and noticed near the river stood one lone house. It looked like Lucifer's, but seemed dark and foreboding. It didn't have the driveway, lush lawn, flowers, and fountain, the paint peeling, and it was mostly made of wood now. I saw a flicker as the curtains of the attic moved. Somebody or something had been watching me. I didn't know whether to knock on the door or stay where I was, but as always my curiosity over powered me and I walked up to the porch. The door was wide open so I just went in. It looked like the house but the furniture was more . . . colonial. I walked further in, and then suddenly the door slammed shut behind me making me jump and turn to see Alyx standing there.

"Oh it's you," I breathed, "what's going on?" I asked, but he just frowned.

"You caught a fever after cleaning up, you must be delirious, let's get you back to bed," he said as my nose crinkled. I felt perfectly fine, but I was exhausted so I let Alyx play nurse as he led me upstairs to my room. It had changed as well, but I said nothing about it as I lay down and Alyx tucked me in before kissing my forehead. I watched him leave before I allowed sleep to take me.


	20. Rose

Chapter 20: Rose

I guess I had a nightmare that night or something. I could've sworn I woke up slightly and there was this man with pure white hair and an airbrushed looking black rose design on his cheek. He was standing over me, gently caressing my cheek. I really liked his touch. It was so gentle and soft as if he really wasn't even there. He set a rose on the table beside my bed and left as I closed my eyes again. I know something you liked shouldn't be considered a nightmare, but a strange man in your bedroom while your asleep is always bad news. Also when I woke up the next morning there was a black rose with a ribbon tied around it sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up and looked at it. It kind of reminded me of phantom of the opera, it was morbid for a rose but still pretty. It still freaked me out though because it told me that man was really here. I decided to go downstairs, still holding the rose. I entered the kitchen seeing Alyx sitting on the counter.

"Hi Alyx where is everyone?" I asked, putting some toast in the toaster.

"Gallen and Gabby are on their honeymoon, of course, and Lucifer and Amy went somewhere. You still seemed feverish so I offered to stay and take care of you," he explained while I waited for the toast to pop up.

"Oh did you leave the black rose then?" I asked holding it up, he seemed to frown at the sight of it.

"Yea I thought it was nice," he replied after stalling. He was smiling now, but I caught a slight flicker of him trying to frown again.

"Oh well thank you," I replied trying to be as sincere as possible, sniffing the rose. The scent much more noticeable and sweeter than a normal rose, but then I heard the pop of the toaster and looked up seeing. Alyx hopped down from the counter, but then went perfectly still, panic was etched on his face and he was staring over my shoulder. I looked back but nothing was there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing my toast.

"Oh just thought I saw something," he looked down at me, "why don't you go to the living room?" he offered. I was starting to think he was the one with the fever, but just went ahead and sat down in the living room, eating my toast.


	21. Something's Off

Chapter 21: Something's Off

The day was pretty boring; I just went through the rooms looking around. Everything was so different. No metal, no electronics, less furniture, the most advance thing was lights and running water, which I was thankful we had. Something was definitely off here though, and I kept feeling like someone was watching me even though sometimes Alyx would be on the other side of the house. I stepped outside and it still looked like a desolate empty place that could barely sustain life, much less have a house built there. Maybe I was a bit delirious. After a while I even went to see if Alyx would open the door to the attic because it was stuck again and I wanted to explore, but he said he never opened it at all. Now I knew something was up, there was no way I could dream that up.

"Yami!" Alyx called up to me as I sat in the hallway, watching the pendulum on the grandfather clock swing back and forth.

"Ya!" I yelled, crawling to the edge to look down at him.

"Lucifer and Amy called, they got stuck and won't be back until tomorrow night!" he said, giving me a slight smile before walking back into the living room.

"Okay! I called after him before lying down in the hall, "tomorrow night my ass," I mumbled looking back at the clock. It was 11, it was summer and I wanted to stay up later but I was just so bored.

"Alyx I'm heading to bed," I called out, standing up, looking down at the ground floor. Alyx walked out of the living room with a mug in his hand.

"Want some white tea to help you sleep?" he asked staring at me with a worried expression.

"Nah I'm fine," I said then went into my room to lie down.


	22. Man

Chapter 22: Man

This went on for at least a week. Boring day, always feeling watching, Alyx always saying I'm delusional and that Amy and Lucifer would be back tomorrow night, going to bed early, and dreaming of the same guy. Though as the days progressed another voice entered my head, but it was too soft to hear. I was going to put an end to one of these problems. I waited that night acting like I was asleep. Which with my level of boredom it was hard to not actually fall asleep. A few minutes after the grandfather clock chimed midnight I heard my door open, but no footsteps, and the moment I felt the soft touch I sat up quickly and tried to grab the man. I over estimated his height and fell forward against his chest, but quickly straightened myself, grabbing his shoulders. I looked at him, as he stared back with gray eyes showing no shock, which explains why he didn't move after that small ordeal.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, examining him. He was very well built, taller than me, but only by a head which for my height only makes him about 5 and half feet. He had a stocky build; he looked like the type of man a girl would marry if they wanted a handy man.

"Just checking up on you," he said putting a hand on my cheek, and his hand heated up my cheek feeling like it was on fire. I pulled back from him and nearly threw myself off my bed. Which the movement caused me to fall off the edge, and I scrambled over to the dresser looking at the mirror. The skin on my cheek was red, but the raw red parts were in the shape of the rose mark he had, and it was almost singed into my skin.

"What did you do that for!" I yelled, turning around, mad as hell.

"Just leaving my mark, don't worry it only stings at first," he whispered getting closer. I was too stupid and angry to move so I kept still until I was trapped between him and my dresser. My anger ebbed away and was replaced with fear. He was much better built then I thought a moment ago. He was almost built like a pro-wrestler, which fake or not those muscles can scare anyone. He could definitely stop me and kill me if I tried to run away from him. I glanced up at him but he didn't seem mad, he just stared at me then frowned and tilted his head as if hearing something and sighed.

"I must go, go on back to bed," he said.

"I am not goi-" I started but then he placed a hand over my mouth and I couldn't will my mouth to move or my eyes to stay open. This must what it is like for those people that get drugged with that white power and tissue. My body went limp, but the man caught me before I crumpled to the floor. He cradled me for a second before laying me down, and luckily he didn't hug or kiss me as he left and my door clicked shut.


	23. Sister

Chapter 23: Sister

I woke up groggier then usual the next morning, and was just happy I didn't fall down the stairs and break my neck. I was snapped awake the moment I saw Alyx with a girl on the counter as always though. She had shiny blond hair tumbling down her shoulders to her waist. Her thin frame complimenting her outfit, which looked like one of those old white Greek dresses, not togas, the ones the girls wore. She had golden bands on the fabric at the shoulders, keeping it squished together to make it like a tank top, and she had a golden sash around her waist. I could just barely see her bare feet dangling slightly from under the dress. Her tan skin looked suspiciously like my pale skin. I met her eyes which were somewhat feline, but green with gold flecks that were barely noticeable from where I was standing.

"Hello Yami," she said hopping off the counter, and the moment I heard that gentle but powerful voice I knew exactly who she was and why she seemed so familiar. I wanted to slap myself for not noticing the moment I saw her.

"K-Kalina?" I asked to make sure. Tears starting to fill my eyes and tears started to come to her eyes too as she nodded, giving me a small reassuring smile.

"You two know each other?" Alyx asked, starting to look between us as if he noticed the similarity too.

"Know her? She's my sister," we both replied in unison.


	24. Reunion

Chapter 24: Reunion

"Wait sister?" he said both me and Kalina running forward. We nearly tackled each other to the floor with a rib shattering hug, knowing now that Alyx could notice our similarities, the same blond hair, figure, facial structure, and even same height.

"But Kalina, what happened to you your young," I mentioned because Lucifer, Gabby, and I were the only ones that changed age, I thought.

"Oh um I have no clue just happened. Why did you do something that could cause a freaky sharey twin thing to happen?" she asked.

"Yea sorry my fault then," I said and she laughed, tears freely coursing down our cheeks though.

"So wait you two are sisters?" Alyx asked redundantly, both of us looking at him our skin and eyes the only way to tell us apart.

"Twins to be exact," we said in unison. Making us both laugh at his shocked face when we did, that but then Kalina frowned.

"I'm sorry I would love to catch up but I must go," she said pulling away, making my tears come faster at the thought I was losing her again.

"Wait Kalina what happened? You're not dead are you?" I asked.

"No I found where we were adopted from and left. I came back to get you, but you were already in Washington and after hearing there was a funeral for me I couldn't face our family" she said starting to leave.

"Where are we from?" I asked if for nothing more than to make her stay a few more seconds.

"Alexandria, Egypt please visit when you can," she said and left instantly, leaving the vague feeling that she wasn't mentioning something, something important. The soft voice from my dreams seeming to strengthen a bit, urging me that I would know what she wasn't saying soon.


	25. Funeral

Chapter 25: Funeral

"How come I never knew you had a sister?" Alyx asked after a few moments of silence, while I stood there getting my thoughts straight.

"No one knows. It was too painful for me to talk about," I said looking at him.

"May I know?" he asked and I gave him a small nod before sitting on the counter.

"You see Kalina and I always talked about finding our birth parents and where we came from, because we were adopted, but the orphanage our parents got us from didn't know where we came from. We were planning a huge trip during our senior year that we'd go on once we graduated. The week right before graduation she just vanished. We searched for weeks, but couldn't find a sign of her. The police convinced my parents and siblings that she was dead. We had a funeral for her and after that I was so distraught. Right when we got back from the funeral I packed up and left, just driving as far as I could. My car broke down outside Nespelem, Washington," I said watching his facial expressions change as my tears flowed freely again, then dried up just as quickly knowing she was still alive.

"Wow. So that's how you ended up meeting Lucifer and everything?" he asked.

"Yea was out job hunting and I wasn't a local and so I didn't believe all the ghost stories about the house. After that everything just sort of happened," I said Alyx nodding a bit eyes wide, but with a slightly worried look which I didn't understand why. After a moment though I noticed he was staring at the rose on my cheek. I jumped off the counter putting a hand over it. He looked shocked and I ran out. I knew he didn't say anything, and he must have dismissed my reaction on the shock of finding out my sister was still alive because he started going about his daily routine.


	26. Marked

Chapter 26: Marked

As always the guy came that night. I thought that maybe if I wasn't in my room he wouldn't come, so I left my room to sit on the stairs a few minutes before midnight, but of course I guessed wrong because he came around midnight like always.

"Why you not asleep?" he asked sitting beside me. His voice gentle and soothing but pained.

"Thought if I wasn't in my room you wouldn't come," I answered.

"Why would I not come you are my guest, no?" he asked, his English seeming a little off like he was trying to speak normal and had to think carefully about what he said.

"Why don't you visit Alyx?" I soon responded, staring at where the chandelier use to hang.

"Alyx has been here long time. I like new people," he said with a wave of his hand, and I looked at him automatically. Alyx has been here? But how was that possible? I also noticed that the way this man spoke was almost like he hadn't talked in a long time, like he had been alone all this time.

"Why am I here?" I just asked, simply looking up at him.

"Now that is something only you can answer," he stated, then looked at the clock and stood up.

"Leaving?' I asked since he had only been here a minute or two.

"Yes," he said and started to leave, but I got to my knees and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me confused, but then I pressed his hand to my cheek that was still red and raw. He wanted to mark me and something was telling me I should let him. He was alone and just wanted something to call his own.

He took a moment but then understood and squatted down as his hand heated up again. I squeaked from the pain but held still, eyes closed tightly as he scorched the black rose into my cheek. My hand soon dropped away from his to claw my leg. He smiled and dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Thank you," he said in that hurt voice, but smiled and walked away, disappearing into the attic. I almost followed him to try exploring, but I suddenly felt drained and fell asleep on the stairs.


	27. Dark Rose

Chapter 27: Dark Rose

I went to bed later that night, after being jolted awake by falling down a couple steps. I think I woke up still at night, but with no sun and not wanting to get up to look at the grandfather clock I couldn't tell right off the back. I got up after a bit and went downstairs as always, forgetting to look at the clock. I nearly tripped down the stairs again. Alyx was sitting at the table, turning to greet me with a smile, but it faded when he saw the mark.

"Hey," he muttered and I looked at him staring at the rose.

"You know something about this mark don't you?" I asked, Alyx shaking his head no just a little too quickly.

"You're lying, who is that man? Why am I here? Where is here? Why do you look my worried when you see this mark?" I asked more questions whizzing around my head but I couldn't form the words to ask them, he glanced down.

"A lot of those I can't answer. Actually I can't answer all of them but one, the man goes my Dark Rose the rest only he can answer," he said before looking up at me, "and seems like you'll have your chance soon," he said and walked away.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" I yelled and was about to follow him when two strong pale arms wrapped around me. I was confused and looked up to see the white haired man giving me a hard stare that seemed threatening, though he probably didn't mean for it to be.


	28. Defeat

Chapter 28: Defeat

"Um hi?" I squeaked, my eyes dragging themselves to his rose, and I suddenly felt tired but not sleepy.

"Hello, what questions?" he asked as I took a deep breath, knowing I'd be thankful for it and also just to calm my nerves.

"Why am I here? What is here? Who are you? Why does Alyx seem worried when he sees this mark? Also what did you mean by Alyx has been here a long time?" I spilled and like I thought I would I was thankful for that breath.

"Here? Can't answer. Me? I'm Dark Rose. Alyx worried about mark? Might be because it allows me to come before midnight, I don't think he likes me much. And him being here a long time? It means exactly what it is Alyx has been here for many years he ran off for a while but he has come back," he answered leaving me more confused.

"That really doesn't help me, tell me more," I snapped getting upset again.

"No, no more questions," he replied quickly, making me let out a noise in frustration and push him away. I ran out of the house and plopped down next to the river of fire, even though the heat was unbearable and I probably already had minor burns from being this close. The smoke was stinging my eyes making me cry.

"I see you found another guy you can't stand being around," a familiar voice said, making me turn to see the pale hardened face of Henry, who just last year was the bane of my existence, but now he was slightly transparent like all the spirits on the bank of this river.

"It's fine until he opens his mouth, but at least with him I don't think he's going to rape me!" I yelled, my anger boiling over just from seeing him. He sighed and sat down beside me, curling his legs to his chest to rest his head on his knees. I didn't move for once. There was something about him. The way he talked and acted that told me he was changed, but I couldn't place my finger on the right word.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he sighed, and with those six words I knew what it was, defeat.


	29. Underworld

Chapter 29: Underworld

Once he was dead he was defeated, and he knew it, that was obvious from all the pain in his voice. I think I felt sorry for him, was he really a bad ruler? Except for sending people back in time most said he was a good ruler. He was just, he made sure everyone was protected, he was just power crazy, but he knew how to use that power for good. It was like the titan Kronos from Greek mythology, he was a good ruler just a bad father. Except with Henry you got to take the father part out, he just hated certain people, but one thing stuck out in my mind, he's dead.

"Wait if you're here . . . where am I?" I asked, my anger subsiding for a few moments, allowing me to think.

"The underworld I think, not really heaven, not really hell, like limbo but at the same time it isn't," he answered while I looked at him confused.

"That doesn't make any sense. The underworld is just something from myths," I answered, Henry glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Greeks, Romans, Egyptian, they were as smart and civilized as us if not more. It shouldn't be odd that their stories of gods and goddesses can be as real as ours of Jesus and the God," he replied making me look down. He was right and I should have more religion tolerance at this age, at least mental age.

"I just can't believe it's real," I replied simply.

"Even while you're staring at Phlegethon, the river of the fire, something only their 'myths' speak of," he questioned, my eyes widening. I knew he was right, but I just couldn't change my views. I just wanted to change the subject fast.


	30. Feed

Chapter 30: Feed

"Why am I here?" I quickly asked.

"I don't know, the man you're with goes by Dark Rose though, and from what I've heard of him he wouldn't bring you here for no reason. He takes certain souls in, but their pretty much his slaves forced to stay with him and do as he says. Sometimes he brings humans over, but they perish. They'll either just disappear one day or he'll feed off their energy threw a mark," he paused, barely running a finger over the rose on my cheek, "and he'll keep on absorbing it and feeding on it until they die," he stated, uncurling his legs.

"He seems to be going through a lot of trouble for me just to take my energy. Is there anything else I could do that would be of use to him?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I meant for it to stay a thought, but I was just trying to think of another reason I was there. I didn't want to have been brought here just to be fed off and then tossed aside.

Henry shrugged, "can't say. You're a very special girl Yami, but remember he's dead maybe it has something to do with the fact you can see ghosts," he explained making me jump.

"How did you know I could see ghosts!" I yelped as he started laughing.

"You wouldn't be able to see me if you couldn't and I doubt your body could even keeps itself held together for longer than a week here if you couldn't. The others he brought couldn't, but he didn't need them any longer than a few days," he sighed with a smile. Then he frowned as his body became more transparent, like a shade, the souls that no longer knew who they were.

"It's getting harder and harder to not just disappear. You should go, I'm too weak to talk any longer," he said seeming to appear more like an old man, his voice fragile and weak. He laid back and I was tempted to ask more, but in the end I got up, getting ready to return to the house. I looked down at Henry tempted to pat him on the head, but wouldn't in case my hand went threw him. In the end I ended up kneeling down and kissing his forehead, just to reassure him even though I nearly did go threw him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me before closing them again, and I returned to the house and Dark Rose.


	31. The Kiss

Chapter 31: The Kiss

I stepped back into the house which suddenly seemed quieter than usual. Was it really quieter or was my mind just so warped that it seemed that way? The rose mark on my cheek was throbbing quite painfully. Alyx was worried about the mark, was it really because now Dark Rose could appear whenever he wanted, or was he scared that I would die? I looked around at the banisters and marble floors that use to seem so familiar but now was just part of a broken twisted reality.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised I broke down crying. God I was weak, it took twice as long with Henry to make me cry like this. What is wrong with me? I've gotten so weak I should be disgraced, I thought to myself before collapsing onto my knees. I felt arms go around me and my anger started to return, but it went away just as quick as it came when I looked up to stare into Alyx's warm green eyes, which reassured me instantly. When I saw him a question came to mind though, the kiss that broke Lucifer and me up. He brought me here, I knew he was the one that pushed me, and so I couldn't help but wonder if he planned that.

"Why did you kiss me that day?" I asked, which I expected him to look confused or deny it ever happening, but he knew what I meant and had accepted it with a sigh.

"I like you Yami, but believe me when I tell you it really was just a reassuring kiss," he said, "but I did mean for Lucifer to see it."

I squinted my eyes into a glare, "I don't believe it was just a reassuring kiss," I said moving his arms off me.

"Please believe me it really was just an innocent kiss, but again I wanted Lucifer to see it. I wanted him away from you, I knew the relationship between you had been strained, but he was still close to you. I took his permit out of his wallet and put it on top of the television. I didn't mean for him to break up with you though, only plant the seeds of distrust. Just enough so he'd start getting jealous and not trust you until he stopped being so close or you broke up with him. I didn't mean for it to backfire and hurt you as much as it did. Don't worry though if he comes back tomorrow I'll explain everything and you'll have your boyfriend back," he said with a smile and got up to leave.

"Alyx I know I'm in the underworld," I said quickly and he stopped instantly.


	32. Alyx's Past

Chapter 32: Alyx's Past

He frowned and turned back around. "Oh," was all he said, looking away.

"Dark Rose also said you've been here a long time. What does he mean by that?" I asked, wiping the last of my tears away from my cheeks, flinching when I touched the rose.

"Wow I have a lot of explaining to do," he muttered rubbing the back of his head, walking back over to me.

"Yes you do," I replied, watching him sit down in front of me.

"Well you know what happened last year so I'll start there. I remember both my pasts in one Gallen became king and I was made a lord, but I got married to a wonderful kind duchess and had many amazing children, but since he got left in the future I had to become king. I'm highly allergic to the sun though. I couldn't do much, and when the people found out about my allergy they thought I was a vampire and staked me. Then they left my body in front of the church to rot to make sure I didn't come back, and I ended up on the banks of the river Styx, because that's where the souls of the bodies not properly buried go. I wandered into this house soon after it appeared and met Rose. What he asked of me didn't seem too bad, just slip back and forth threw the worlds. So I agreed and he branded me," he said raising his pant leg to show the same rose mark, "everyone here is solid to you though because you have a special relationship with ghosts," he explained. He breathed in deeply and smiled sheepishly at me while my jaw was on the floor, the few awkward seconds hanging between us like a dense fog before I spoke.

"Oh my god I got kissed by a ghost," I mumbled then screamed.


	33. Tired

Chapter 33: Tired

He quickly clamped his hand over my mouth to silence my shriek.

"Shhhhh quiet you don't want to awa-" he whispered frantically, but was cut off by a deep strong voice.

"Something wrong with our guest Alyx?" Dark Rose asked, his accent noticeable when he said Alyx's name threateningly, because it came out as Alec.

"O-of course not I-I'm sorry," he stuttered and ran up the stairs, leaving me with him. The pulsing and throbbing in my cheek lessening as he stepped closer to me, though I suddenly felt tired, and the moment I got to my feet my legs fell out from under me.

Dark Rose caught me though and scooped me up in his arms, cradling me. He gave me a very loving but devious look before carrying me upstairs to my room, too tired to protest.

This was turning out horrible. Not bad enough to wish to die, but I was already in the land of the dead so what the hell. If I killed myself here would I just come back or rise out of my body like in those corny ghost movies? I had nothing better to do anymore but sit in the "back yard" on the crumbling stone ground, watching a corn snake strangle a small mouse. I wondered how these things even lived here. Did animals not buried end up here too? They didn't seem dead though, but there was no grass, bushes, or water as far as the eye could see.


	34. Parseltongue

Chapter 34: Parseltounge

This certainly wasn't a place for humans, but I felt oddly at ease out here as the corn snake slithered over to me. I picked it up. I usually didn't like snakes but I seemed drawn to this one. I laughed when it curled around my arm and slithered up to my shoulder. I shrieked when its forked tongue darted inside my ear, but I quickly silenced when I heard a voice.

"You are dessstined for great thingssss," it hissed making me freeze up, all my muscles tensing.

"Free him and come fulfill your dessstiny," the snake whispered in a raspy voice, drawing outs the "S"s out with a hiss, its tongue licking my ear each time it did.

"Wh-what are you?" I stuttered.

"Come, come to your home in Egypt and find out," it encouraged, Alyx looking out the window at me.

"Yami it's late you should come in," he called out, looking at the snake concerned. I didn't respond, but stared at the snake as it slithered down me and towards the river of fire. It stopped and picked up its head, looking back at me and seeming to smile before slithering into the fire.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, a possum running up my back I believe my dad use to call it, but certainly that snake didn't really talk, parseltongue was just a fairytale thing of books. I got up and went upstairs. Alyx not offering any tea for once and I laid down still wondering about the parseltongue concept. I couldn't help but wonder have I ever gotten close enough to a snake before to see if I could understand them?


	35. Talk

Chapter 35: Talk

I was attacked by dreams that night. The snake telling me to fulfill my destiny, someone telling me to free Dark Rose, which I didn't understand, the young girl I saw go into the attic, sitting in a blood soaked room crying and begging an invisible killer to not harm her. When I finally woke up I was more tired than when I fell asleep, and my bed looked like a tornado hit it. I groaned and my head rolled to the side to see Alyx sitting on the dresser with something warm, and hopefully chocolately and packed with caffeine, in a mug.

"Please tell me that coffee with chocolate syrup and whip cream," I croaked, Alyx giving me a small smile.

"Is there any other way to have coffee?" he asked, making me smile as well and sit up. After the initial shock of drinking something too hot, I tried to slowly sip the whole cup.

"Ah!" I said a little too loud to get some of the extra heat out.

"Thanks I needed that," I said looking at Alyx, ghost or not he was rather sweet.

"Dark Rose is waiting downstairs, he wants to talk to you," Alyx said my smile fading, well there went my good mood.


	36. Mexico

Chapter 36

3rd Person P.O.V

"Yami! Yami!" Lucifer yelled running around the house as he had done for many days, Amy sitting in the living room, sipping her tea calmly as she read about a shooting in Arizona.

"Oh those poor people," she said in a sympathetic voice, Lucifer stopping instantly.

"Amy! How could you worry about those people when we have our own missing person!" Lucifer yelled, so mad smoke should be coming out of his ears, Amy just calmly looking up.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice coming out as sweet as sugar.

"I mean Yami's been missing for two weeks and I haven't been able to find her. Do you know where she might be?" he asked. Amy folded up the paper, set it down in her lap and looked up.

"Well maybe Yami did kill Bonita, and Bonita's family hired professional private investigator's to find out the cause of their daughter's death, and they questioned Yami. Yami knew they were close to find out she killed Bonita, so she moved to Mexico, and meant to return to us, but she met a nice local and is giving birth to triplets as we speak," she answered happily. Lucifer stood there, his mouth agape, catching flies.

"She's been gone 3 weeks not 9 months," he mumbled, but was obviously picturing that scenario.

"Really? Oh that explains why it's so quiet, Gabriella is still on her honeymoon," she said, sipping her tea.

"You're missing the big picture!" he yelled.

"No I'm not. Yami moved to Canada and is pregnant with your triplets," she said with a smile. Lucifer looked like he was ready to blow a gasket.

"That doesn't even make sense with your last scenario, you said she'd be in Mexico," he said, Amy cutting him off.

"Yes giving birth to a strange man's triplets," she assured him.

"But you just said it was Canada with my triplets!" he said, face bright red from anger and embarrassment. Amy stood up, crossing her arms.

"Lucifer if you want to have children with Yami so much go upstairs and ask her to bear your children, but don't twist my words," she said but still seemed relatively calm. Lucifer making the chocking motion for a minute before dropping his arms to his sides defeated.

"Your right Amy. I'll go upstairs and ask Yami to have my children right now, and we'll name the first girl we have after you for your amazing genius," he said, having to chock the last two words out.

"That's all I ask and when she says yes tell her to come down for lunch," Amy said, skipping off to the kitchen.

Lucifer collapsed on the floor, rubbing him temples, muttering, "Idiot."

*I love this chapter. XD


	37. Pantsed the dictator of Cuba

Chapter 37

After a few minutes Lucifer got up and started to head upstairs, just reaching the 3rd step when the front doors burst open.

"We're home!" Gabriella yelled, walking in.

"Gabby I thought you weren't coming home for another week," Lucifer said as Gallen walked in, dropping their bags by the door.

"Let's just say I hope none of us have business in Cuba, because we were kicked out of the country," he said obviously a little upset.

"Hey if that Castro guy didn't want to be pantsed he should have worn a belt," Gabriella said with a wave of her hand.

"He's the dictator of Cuba," Gallen said, trying not to yell, because husband or not Gabby would one up him with a punch in the face or kick in the crotch.

"Oh so now the ruler of Cuba is too good to buy a belt," Gabby said with mock surprise. Gallen didn't respond, but you could see the corners of his mouth trying to pull up into a smile.

"Wait why were you guys even in Cuba? I thought you were going to Jamaica for your honey moon," Lucifer asked, confusing crossing his face.

"Plane stopped in Cuba. When Gabriella heard she ran off to find Cuban cigars and once your there it's hard to find a plane out," Gallen explained as if it was no big deal.

"Gabriella found the black market and wouldn't let you leave?" Lucifer asked, as if it had happen before.

"Yep," Gallen answered, looking somewhat ashamed. Lucifer sighed and headed upstairs, but stopped at the door to his room and looked at Yami's door.

*I needed to mention Gabby and Gallen's honey moon just figured I'd make it a funny chapter as well. after all it is Gabby.


	38. Rozen

Chapter 38

After a few moments he walked over to her door and walked into her room. It was about as clean as it ever got, bed sheets messed up, little things like make-up and hair care products littered her dresser and vanity, but her floor was spotless. He looked around her room for a clue to her disappearance, but sat on the bed when he found a notebook under her mattress.

It was a diary. He flipped threw it, smiling at entries about dates with him and frowned at the ones about him being a douche for thinking she was cheating on him with Alyx. He was suddenly very ashamed of his reaction. He wasn't sure but thinking of that dragged his mind to Yami wondering what might be up in the attic and, what one of the locals told them about this house before the story of Henry got out:

"They were such a nice family just a rather young couple and their seven year old daughter. They also had a son, but they claimed he died during an attack on the school," a man told Mrs. Belle on a very cloudy day in a store, while Lucifer listened in.

"An attack on the school? What happened? That seems so rare, and in such a nice small town," Mrs. Belle said, feigning surprise.

"Well you see their son's name was Rozen, though a lot called him Rose for the black rose shaped birth mark on his cheek. He was only about fourteen and I have to say he wasn't well liked at school, and it was a very small school house, only about four rooms before it burned down. He seemed to have a very particular hate for his teacher. She never stopped the other kids from picking on him about the rose mark, pale skin, and white hair. I think their called albinos now.

"Moving on though, there was this man that all the kids claimed was crazy or possessed. He burst into the school one day with a dagger and stabbed many children and 2 teachers, all of them died. One was Rozen's teacher, as well as my daughters. Once the man was dead all the students were sent home, since they were all just outside anyways, but one girl, my daughter, left a few things inside and went back in to retrieve them. When she got into the classroom she claims she saw Rozen tearing flesh from their teacher's, stomach and eating it. She ran out quickly, but no one ever saw him come out, and when the school house burned down later that day their parents said he was inside there. Almost everyone believed them since all the bodies that were still in there had been burned to the point you couldn't tell who they were.

"After that everyone just believed he was dead. Soon people started working for his family. The house they owned was so big they needed some help, but a few days after working for them they'd disappear. People got suspicious. Some believed a monster lived near the house and would drag people away, but people like me that believe my daughter, think that Rozen didn't die, but he gained a taste for human flesh. His parents are disgraced and keep him locked away, and the people that went missing they fed to him."


	39. The Ghost Story

Chapter 39

The man frowned, waiting for Mrs. Belle's reaction. It took her a second but finally she gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"Oh my goodness that's horrible," she exclaimed with fake surprise. Following the man as he walked out of the store, Lucifer following, and even though Mrs. Belle had to fake her surprise Lucifer didn't have to fake his. He had seen soon bad stuff the past couple centuries, but eating someone? That was just disgusting.

"Wait if people believed there might have also been a monster instead, why have we not heard that story?" Mrs. Belle asked, happy to keep the conversation rolling.

"Because now it's all just murder cases. I'd be happy to explain the rest of the ghost story if you wish to hear," the man said. Mrs. Belle walked over to a bench and sat down, patting beside her indicating the man to sit and talk. He smiled and sat down, Lucifer moving closer, disgusted, but eager to hear more.

"Well you see of course people stopped working there, but then his parent's disappeared. They had no family members living nearby, but some were coming to get their daughter, who was only nine now. She got scared being home alone and her friends parents allowed their daughter to spend the night at the house. They never came out of that house alive.

"After a few days some people here broke into the house because they hadn't seen the girls. They went through the whole house, until they found blood upstairs near the attic door. When they stormed up there they found the room blanketed with blood and organs. Most were too disgusted by the scene to even say that much. Rozen was turned away from them, hunched on the floor, covered in blood and scraps of flesh. He had removed his little sister's organs, stuffed her, and was sowing her body back up. When he noticed the men he turned on them and attacked, but luckily one shot him right in the heart and killed him.

"They left the house as it was, leaving him and his sister's body to rot up there with all the organs and bones of the others. Everyone believes he killed everyone, and either ate them or used them to decorate his room, but we'll never know exactly," the man said. Mrs. Belle's shocked face was easily believable, but I knew it was fake. I felt like I was going to puke, to think I was living in the same house as this disaster, but if they didn't touch the attic how come the smell of blood isn't in the house. Maybe one of the past few families had gone up there, cleaned it, and sealed it off.

"A couple people have lived there since then, but within a few weeks they were found slaughtered and half their body eaten, if they had daughters they just go missing. Of course because of the houses past the kids in this town made up a story. They say his soul still haunts the house, and slaughters anyone living there still trying to quench his hunger for flesh, and take any girl back to hell with him to help replace the hole he caused when he killed his sister. Since anyone that saw them around before that whole mess happened said the love he had for his sister was one thing you can't fake," he added. Mrs. Belle standing up, knowing he had finished.

"Oh well don't worry we'll be careful and alert, I promise. Thank you for telling us," she said with a curtsey, and the man tipped his hat. She walked back home, to the murderer's home, Lucifer following.

Lucifer actually smiled at this memory, but it quickly faded. He shouldn't look so happy at that memory. He shook his head and grabbed a pen, writing this story in Yami's journal. She did want to know after all. He smiled at the idea of her being back here soft and sound, reading the story she wanted to know. She'd be so happy, thank him, and give him a big kiss. Everything would be back to normal, and they'd spend the last month of summer swimming and going to the movies with friends.

He instantly frowned as he remembered they would only do that if she wasn't dead, and if he found her. He got up and re-hid her journal, trying to shake that thought away, but he couldn't so he went to his door. Eyes darting to the attic door before he disappeared into his room.

*I told you some chapters would be longer, and that's the story of Rozen. Also again sorry for accidently deleting this story.


	40. Screw You Moment

Chapter 40

Yami's P.O.V

I walked downstairs trying my best to calm myself. Dark Rose hasn't hurt me why am I so scared? I decided to blame my jitters on my dreams and sat down at the kitchen table across from Dark Rose. He gave me a small smile.

"Yami do you know the past of this house?" he asked in a rich baritone.

"No not really," I responded, attributing his voice to his good mood, but the smile disappeared from his face when I answered.

"Guess I should explain before moving on then. See I was a young hateful child, my white hair and rose birthmark was a favorite for jokes and name calling amongst my peers. I wasn't social so they used class time to pick on me. My teacher never stopped them, so one day when a man broke into the school and killed her, I decided I needed closure, a sort of screw you moment. I ate her," he said while I sat back for a moment, letting this sink in.

When it did I didn't jump out of my seat, but I knew a look of pure disgust crossed my face because Dark Rose sighed with a slightly forlorn look. I guess I shouldn't judge after last year's incident, but I mean drinking blood and killing for a good reason is one thing, eating their flesh is another.


	41. Rozen's Side

Chapter 41

I looked back at Dark Rose after a moment.

"Will you listen to the rest of my story before judging me?" he asked and I gave a small nod. My physical curiosity has nearly gotten me killed many times, but mental curiosity couldn't hurt, could it?

"My parents locked me away because I grew a taste for human flesh. They told me the bodies they gave me died of natural causes, but now I know they killed them. When two new bodies were in my room I thought nothing of it and ate them, it was my parents. A couple days later my sister had a friend over.

"I never would've done a thing to harm my sister, I loved her, but her friend screamed at the sight of my feeding, so I tackled her. We both fell down the ladder and landed on top of my sister. I tore into her friend and when I raised my hand for a final slash she rolled away. I was already in motion though; I couldn't stop, and ended up tearing into my sister's stomach and chest. I was stunned and so was Crystal, but she gave me one last smile before dying.

"Out of rage I finished off her friend and dragged her body up to the attic to dismember. Once I was done I realized I didn't want to lose my sister, and out of probably insanity I sowed up my sisters wounds then cut open her back removed her organs and stuffed her," Rose stopped for a moment to stifle a sob, tears running down his cheeks.

"While I was finishing men stormed into the attic. I didn't care about the bloodshed they saw, but I couldn't let them see what I had done to my sister. When I lunged at them though on shot me right in the heart. I died instantly."


	42. Apology

Chapter 42

I stared at Dark Rose. How could I be so disgusted with someone in seemingly no control of his body and in no right state of mind? I was about to say something when he spoke again.

"They dismembered me and left me to rot then shoved my sister's body in a corner to rot, since she never told them of my disposition. Because I wasn't buried I am forced to stay near Styx. Crystal still haunts the house and since our souls were so connected at the time of our deaths the house appeared here," he finished with a big sigh. One thought crossing my mind.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, Dark Rose smiling.

"You can see and hear ghosts. I want to write my sister an apology and ask her to join me here, but I cannot cross into the present world so I want you to give her the message," he said, pointing his finger at me as I thought and now for a commercial break. Oh wait this is real life no commercials to give me time to decide. So out of kindness, sympathy for his past, and just wanting to return to a world where things made sense, some of the time, I muttered, "Yes."

***I really want some reviews.**


	43. Note

Chapter 43

Dark rose smiled at me and handed me a folded up piece of paper. "That's the note for my sister," he said so I tucked it into my pocket.

"Now how do I get back?" I asked, Dark Rose standing.

"At midnight you will jump into the spot where Styx and Phlegethon cross. It is connected to the portal," he said not sounding hurt for once.

"Great what is it now?" I asked, trying to be cheerful.

"11:30 p.m.," he stated making me frown. Yep my sleeping schedule was definitely messed up from no sun for weeks and lots of cat naps.

"I will show you," he said, quickly leaving, jogging to keep up. It wasn't a long walk but it felt like it, staying beside the river of fire. The tortured shades of souls wandering the banks, not even knowing where or why they were here. We walked until we reached another river that crossed threw Phlegethon, hundreds of souls wandering the banks of it.

The water was a deep orange, tortured faces scarred and twisted in agony rising and falling back into the water, if it really was water. Baby dolls, diplomas, photographs and many other things polluted the waters, but after it crossed threw Phlegethon it was clear of all debris. I got closer to where they crossed. It wasn't harsh but gentle, not destroying but loving, as if the two rivers actually loved each other. Yet somehow they still separated from the other water to follow their own paths, instead of stayed merged together.

I leaned just a bit closer trying to see if the debris got burnt up or removed when I was pushed harshly from behind. I screamed sure I was going to be charred and burned to ash but when I hit the water I wasn't burning. I stopped screaming when I realized I wasn't in the water. I patted the ground, it was wood. I opened my eyes as the putrid smell of old blood filled my nose, getting to my knees quickly.


	44. Back to Life

Chapter 44

I looked back to see the glint of the doorway slowly fade. I crawled on the floor, which was wet with something dense and sticky. I thought I could hopefully reach a wall when the floor fell out from under me. I screamed when my body scraped against the ladder, but then landed on someone with a grunt. I looked down to see I was on Lucifer, his eyes closed tightly in pain.

"Lucifer?" I asked and he opened his eyes.

"Yami!" he yelled, "where have you been?" he asked as he hugged me, and I looked up to point to the open attic door, but it was closed as if it had never opened. Then I looked at the end of the hall where a door did open. Amy poking her head out.

"Lucifer when I said you should ask Yami to have your children I didn't mean you could conceive them in the hallway!" Amy yelled before slamming her door, leaving us to state at the closed door.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Amy means well but she's never been quite right in the head, and she's suggested quite a few scenarios about your disappearance that prove she's crazy" Lucifer said still holding me against him.

"Oh," was all I said. Don't you love my genius words?

"You're back now though and that's all that matters," he said with a tight hug. "Where have you been?" he asked and my mind went oh shit. I can't tell Lucifer I was in the underworld; he'll think I'm crazy.

"I left a note, didn't you see it?" I asked slowly, formulating an idea in my head.

"Note?" he asked.

"Yea I went to visit . . . my family. I haven't seen them in years even though the age thing was hard to explain," I said trying not to make my thinking silences too noticeable.

"Oh," he said after another moment.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked after a glance at the grandfather clock, Lucifer chuckling.

"Hey you're the one on top of me," he laughed making my cheeks turn red, quickly getting off of him. Then a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Yami what are you wearing?" he asked making me look down at the brown pants, suspenders, and button up white shirt.

"Um, brother's clothes," I muttered quickly, "well goodnight," I said quickly slipping into my room. "Well at least he's not mad at me anymore," I mumbled while I slipped into normal pajamas. Taking a moment to inspect some stains on the pants, but in the dark I couldn't tell what it was and dismissed it as dust from the attic. I finally lied down, snuggling deep under my covers, letting myself fall into a deep restless sleep.


	45. It's Over

Chapter 45

Dreams haunted me most of the night, no sign of the snake and its hissing voice but I kept seeing Dark Rose and Crystal's spirit, demanding I give her the note and free him. I woke up late in the afternoon covered in sweat and confused, at least I didn't scream. What did they mean by free him though? Free him from the guilt of killing his sister?

I ended up getting dressed and going downstairs. It felt nice to be back in my regular clothes instead of those colonial boy clothes I wore in the underworld. Or was it hell? I found my way down to the kitchen and fixed some toast and cereal, because unlike in Dark Rose's house Alyx wasn't there to cook. I sat down starting to eat when Lucifer walked in, sitting across from me. I quickly got any untruth in my head straight just in case, and good thing to.

"How was your family?" he asked.

"Good my brother and sister turned 17 and will be starting their senior year in late August. They made a lot of jokes about being the older siblings now," I commented, Lucifer frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me so I could go with you?" he asked sullenly.

"Last time I checked we had broken up and you hated me," I responded dryly. I loved Lucifer but he really hurt me, I didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"Yami I'm sorry give me another chance. You being gone made me realize how much I loved you, and how devastated I'd be if I lost you forever. Please another chance?" he asked with a smile.

"No," I stated quickly.

"What? Why" he asked shocked, not ever pretending he misheard me.

"Lucifer you always do this, you always get jealous. I'm tired of this becoming a regular thing; I'm tired of being hurt. You yell at me about everything, a nap with Henry, a classmate winking at me, Alyx giving me a hug and small kiss because you were being an ass. I'm sick of it and I'm not putting up with it anymore. We're over," I said, getting up and walking away. Lucifer didn't follow, looking stunned. I didn't look back and for once I was dry of tears after doing something hurtful.


	46. Thank You

Chapter 46

I passed the day away doing menial tasks, like cleaning my room and reorganizing my books. By the time I saw the glow from under my doorway I was ready to die from boredom. I caught his sister's spirit, Crystal, as she passed my door. When I stepped in front of her she gave me a blank look, but stopped and didn't trying to walk threw me. I took the note out of my pocket and held it out to her; she shook her head.

"Please try. It's from your brother," I whispered, her eyes widening.

"R-Rozen?" she croaked, voice rough from disuse. I nodded and she reached for the note, looking shocked when she could touch it but still took the note and read it. I watched as she slowly smiled.

"Will you come with me to the attic?" she asked in a ghost of a voice, hehe get the joke? I nodded, following her up the ladder once she pulled it down. I stayed back while she walked to the doorway. She looked back and gave me a small smile before walking through. I stayed up there for a couple minutes just smiling when Dark Rose suddenly stepped out of the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he stepped closer.

"I have a few more skeletons I need to throw out of my closet. A few souls not seen as often as Crystal," he said then hugged me. "Thank you for returning her to me," he whispered then patted my cheek with the rose, "thank you," he whispered and went down the ladder.


	47. Bloody Truth

Chapter 47

I was starting to follow him when something hit me in the face. I frowned and grabbed it as a dim red light filled the room and I gasped, clamping my hand over my mouth when I saw what I pulled on. It was a dozen shriveled eyeballs leading up to a light bulb with was covered up and surrounded by a dozen cut apart and stitched together hearts. That was just the tip of the iceberg though.

I looked around and the walls were coated in organs, mainly small and large intestines, stomachs, and kidneys. All were shriveled up, rotting away, covered in green and gray furry mold. Tarantulas and maggots rested near the ceiling feasting on the rotting flesh. Nailed to the ceiling were dozens of brains, some looked fresh and were dripping blood and whatever other juices were inside a person's head, but all were gray and looked like they were melting.

There was a bed in the room with skulls missing their jaws on the bedposts. I stared at it for some time because it seemed the most normal thing in the room, but when I took a step closer I realized the pillows were coated in hair and the sheets were made of stitched together skin. My eyes darted to the dresser which was decorated with so many bones it looked like it was made of them. I glanced down the floor dyed red with dried blood. A rug was by the bed that seemed to be made of lung and yellow fingernails. Then I saw drapes that I could tell were made from muscles and ribs.

Worse thing though was what I saw in the corner. His sister's body stuffed as he said it was. She was young, not even a preteen, much younger than I thought from her ghost. Her face was frozen in the last smile she gave her brother, eyes wide open. Dark Rose wasn't a victim of insanity and a taste for human flesh. He was insane, but had sanity at the same time. He was a monster, he had no morality. He did this, knew it, and didn't care.

*I hope you liked this chapter because it nearly made me puke in math class, Gabriella ended up pushing her lunch aside when she read it, and it made Erika lose her appetite right before lunch.


	48. Attack

Chapter 48

I heard a crash which snapped me back to the here and now. Yes Dark Rose was a killer, yes he was dead now, but yes he was also loose in the house. I shot downstairs to see two spare room doors had been broken down, and Dark Rose was moving onto Lucifer's room, a kitchen knife gripped in his hand. I ran foreword tackling him just as he broke down the door. I managed to propel him back to the railing, pinning him there for a moment while I tried to call for Gabby. If there was one thing I trusted her to do, it was kill.

Before I could yell out her name though he pushed me back onto the ground and grabbed my throat in his hand, crushing my wind pipe before any sound come out. I tried to scream when he raised the knife but couldn't, so I managed to curve my spine just enough to kick him in the face. He dropped the knife, instinctively raising his hands to protect his face and used this moment to give him a good kick in the chest, making him fall back and hit the banister. He started getting back to his feet as I lunged for the knife he dropped, but he was on top of me in an instant. The knife in my hand, but his hand had mine

"You know what I like most about my girl victims," he asked while he struggled to move my hand for his purpose, "the fun I get to have before they die," and if I didn't know what he meant then I sure did when he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, nearly ripping them off.


	49. Dragon

Chapter 49

I was finally able to let out a scream as I saw Lucifer in his doorway staring. I didn't understand, why was he just standing there? Was he just going to watch as I was raped and killed? All these different thoughts and scenarios passed threw my mind but then something grazed my cheek, leaving a thin cut. I thought Dark Rose had managed to finally move my hand but he had just tumbled off me, a deep cut across his shoulder. I watched a dark blur of movement as it cut and hit Dark Rose over and over.

Then it stopped for a moment, seeing a creature the size of a small dog, with a snake like body from its nose to its tail, rigid spine, talons on stump like legs, but perfectly slender. Two bat-like wings were folded against its back, and it was covered in deep perfect black scales, many random single scales a bright glistening silver or white, almost translucent. It looked like a flying komodo dragon. I saw a darker shade of blackness, like the shadows you have at night, stretch from the dragon to Dark Rose's shadow. Then the creature flew up and down, Dark Rose's body following as it raised up hit the ceiling, then fall down to body slam the floor.

My eyes stayed locked on this odd scene as the dragon jumped onto the banister, Rose being pushed back to float in this air, but then the dark shape of the shadow went back to the dragon making him fall. The creature spread its wings and nose dived after him.


	50. Starlight

Chapter 50

I didn't move, not caring to see what it did to him. Lucifer finally moved forward and collapsed beside me before pulling me into a hug, and I was just sitting there in my night shirt and underwear, but I was too tired to care about modesty. I started to cry, my physical state was hurt and bruised, my emotions had taken a huge blow, and my mental state was in disarray. I understood now I would never be normal, I wasn't born normal, but why did abnormality have to hurt so much?

I wanted to live, but just like last year death was looking better with every passing moment. I thought back to what I had seen in hell, or the underworld, and changed my thoughts. It wasn't better, the things that haunt my worst nightmares like there, Dark Rose, Henry, the snake, all things that went bump in the night. I knew from this point on I was going to live in fear of death, in fear of the creatures that lurked in the darkest corners of my mind, threatening to push me into madness.

"What was that?" I finally said after my thoughts found their way back to the dragon creature.

"Remember that dragon Gabriella had in Henry's castle last year?" he asked, releasing me.

"Yea, she called is Golly didn't she?" I asked thinking back, though I don't think she was suggesting that was the same dragon.

"Golly Gosh actually. Well you see Golly was the only dragon to stayed threw the time skip, and she was pregnant. Gabriella had hidden it from us not knowing she was Prego until she found the egg, but decided to hatch it in secret. Gallen was the one that found the newly hatched baby dragon though and told everyone. Its name is Starlight, it was an amazing power over shadows," he explained. Oh yea a baby dragon that made perfect sense, NOT!


	51. Sleep

Chapter 51

"Gabriella!" Lucifer yelled as she poked her head out of her and Gallen's room, their room across the open expanse that showed the lower level.

"Yes?" she asked actually not yelling for once, then heard a small noise and looked down at the ground floor.

"Aw Starlight's eating the lungs of some poor robber," she said with a smile, "good boy," she yelled down, Lucifer looking shocked. I don't want to see what Gabriella would be like as a mass murderer ghost.

"No Gabby that's Rozen, the cannibal ghost we heard of. Didn't you hear all the noise?" he asked.

"No you made me sound proof my room for me and Gallen's pleasure remember?" she said, stepping out of her room to reveal her slender naked body.

"Oh my," I muttered and covered Lucifer's eyes, even though he was more like family so it was probably worse for me to see.

"Just take the body outside for Starlight to finish," he tried not to yell, not saying anything about me covering his eyes.

"Fine I'll get dressed," she muttered, stomping back into her room and closing the door. I uncovered Lucifer's eyes as he looked down at my pale shivering form, looking down so I could use my blond hair to hide the tears. He scooped me up in his arms though and took me to my room, laying me down in my bed and tucking me in.

"Sleep, you've had quite an adventure tonight," he said, wiping the last of my tears away, and kissing my forehead, he was right. With that he closed the door, allowing sleep to take me, too tired to dream.


	52. Burial

Chapter 52

After a few days of recovering from my traumatizing experience we all decided it was time to clean out the attic, since we could finally open the door, and even Gabby admitted what was up there was disgusting. I was still hurt and bruised, but with Lucifer, Gallen, and Gabriella I knew I could do it. We got suited up in aprons, gloves, goggles, surgical masks, four shovels, a truck load worth of garbage backs, and enough cleaning supplies to clean the whole Smithsonian.

The first few hours were spent bagging organs and random body parts. Then we dragged them out to the backyard to bury, after me arguing about not just taking them to the dump because of one thing I heard from Alyx. Anybody whose body is not properly buried is forced to wander the banks of Styx. Then we set to scrubbing, even though I preferred Gabriella's idea of dragging the hose threw the window and dousing the place.

Once everything was mostly clean, dyed red, furniture less, and slick with tons of bug killer, I picked up the one thing we had set aside, Crystal's body. Her small frame and bright red hair was much smaller and younger than that of her ghosts. Her eyes were wide with shock, but she had a small smile on her face. I gently managed to close her eyes.

"We gotta bury her," Lucifer nodded and went to the backyard to give her a more proper burial then those of the chopped apart bodies of those unknown souls.

The next day we buried her. He had dug a grave and even bought a coffin for her. Before we closed the coffin I put 2 silver dollars under her tongue, in her mouth, no matter how disgusted I was by this act.

"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked when he saw this act.

"I saw Styx. I saw the underworld, I think. Just in case that thing about paying the ferryman is true I want to take the necessary precautions. Just so I'm sure her soul will make it to its final resting place, she deserves that doesn't she?" I asked, and looked back at him with a small smile. He smiled back at me then with Gallen's help lowered the coffin down into the grave and buried her, even giving her one of those small flat gravestones, 'Crystal Cloud-Loving daughter, devoted sister. May she find the peace she never had in life in death.' Morbid, but aren't they all. I smiled for a moment sure she would, and left some tulips on her grave, roses just wouldn't have seem right. Right when I rested them by her gravestone it started to rain.

"The angels are crying," Gallen commented, walking over to me.

"Let's hope it's with joy," I replied looking up, and stayed there by her grave until night fell.

*I wish I could've left this as the final chapter.


	53. Egypt

Chapter 53

The days passed slowly, mainly consisting of school shopping and apologetic looks from Lucifer. Once school started it turned into a whirl of school work, club, fake smiles, taking care of the rapidly growing Starlight, and even the anticipation of Gabriella's own pregnancy. Which if you've never seen a dragon nuzzle someone's pregnant tummy you don't want to, it looks like their deciding the best way to eat the baby once it pops out.

One thing was always the same though, the nightmares of the snake. It wasn't long before they got worse and there were threats and attacks, causing me to wake up screaming to Lucifer calming me. I awoke one of these nights, Lucifer sitting on the bed beside me.

"Yami I hate seeing you so scared and in so much pain, is there any way to stop these nightmares?" he asked sullenly, never seeming to smile anymore.

"I have an idea," I muttered, starting to sit up, taking a quick glance at the calendar. It was the second day of winter vacation, I'd have two weeks.

"Well what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I need to see my sister. I need to go to Egypt."

The End

*Look out for Book 3: Snake in the Sand, I will be posting the 1st chapter today. Also sorry it took a while I had Hamlet test Friday, my scrapbook is due next Friday, and my novel project is due March 3rd. That's 10 essays, 2 creative projects, and I just read War of the Worlds Wednesday. Oh not to mention we haven't finished my mouse trap car for Physics, that was due last semester, damn breakable CD wheels. ,


	54. BOOK 3

**Book 3: Snake in the Sand is out I better see everyone one of you that read this or the first book read the 3****rd****. Also thank you everyone. Leave me some reviews please.**


End file.
